mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angie Town
Angie Town is one of the locations of the animated series, Angel's Friends and the film, Angel's Friends: Between Dream and Reality. It was also considered Heaven itself where all heavenly creatures live at peace and within the rules. Overview Angie Town is ruled is by the High Spheres, whose faces are never shown and their voices are the only thing that are heard through the entire series. The city of angels is quite similar to the Earthly City, like a normal city it contains shops, schools, hospitals, transfigured however possesses an angelic look with its' modern, curly and fancy architecture and is suspended in the sky, among the clouds. At the service of the High Spheres are the Seraphim and the Angelic Army, plus Arkhan's Angelic war guards. Locations 'The High Spheres Tower' The High Spheres Tower as its name says, is the tower where are located the High Spheres, the place where the Angel teachers, including Arkhan go in order to report to the High Spheres how things are going in the students' stage. From outside, the tower looks like a normal metropolis tower, it's filled with colors of gold, pink, grey and greenish-blue. It possesses a huge suspended golden street that leads to the small lift and this one later brings the Angel inside the tower. Inside, the tower has got a round shaped floor with some kind of star in the middle of it. Around the floor rise up five golden towers which are the High Spheres themselves, usually when a teacher comes to them for the normal report, they stand in the middle of the circle. In the spaces that separate the towers from each other stand a round white and golden frieze, on the top of each frieze stand three golden statues of angels and supporting the friezes stand six white and golden Ionian columns. Besides the room of the High Spheres, there is another place that can be found inside the tower and so far has only appeared on the two-part episode, Friendship Proof, this room is called the Hall of Centuries, and as Arkhan states whenever something of high importance to the Universe happens, that event appears on a new portrait in the wall. 'The Big Door' The Big Door is the door that every year thousands of angels must pass in order to go down to Earth. It is a big light blue tower build in the middle of clouds and inside the tower is a turquoise blue door. The Big Door is guarded by a Guardian Angel, he holds in his hand a bell that that he must play for the door to open again with a new portal. Usually the rules is that unless it's a group of Guardian Angels in official visit to Earth, the angels aren't allowed to travel down to Earth in group, however in the first part of the episode, A New Beginning, Raf manages to convince the guardian to let her and her friends travel together. Gallery Angel's Friends - Angie Town - The High Spheres.jpg|The High Spheres Tower in a floor plan-like aerial view. Angel's Friends - Angie Town - Raf's Bedroom.jpg|Raf's bedroom. Category:Locations Category:Angel's Friends locations